Top 10 '
by X- Admiral Ta'ura -X
Summary: I took one of those song story challenges... :


Song Stories by Janiah Braun  
Play 10 Songs from your iTunes library & write a short story about it in the amount of time given.  
READY?  
SET?  
GO!~  
Eins ~ Tell Me Why - Lafee  
I found myself captivated by you, rendering me sleepless yet again. I lie there unable to think, dreamless because I know that no dream could compare to you.  
I lie there afraid to close my eyes, afraid you'll leave, and afraid I'll have missed one moment of you. I couldn't let that happen.  
You're lazing next to me, deep in sleep. I can't help, but feel hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of your chest, that slight flutter of your eyes while dreaming, and those soft murmurs; the only things saying you're alive.  
I lie there wondering, 'Why me; I don't deserve you.'  
You'd object to that of course, you always do when I whisper that.  
You always have a way of wiping away my fears and making me strong. You always know just what to say to comfort me, what to make me laugh, and what to make me mad. You're a jerk sometimes, but I'd do anything for you. Only you.  
"So, tell me why am I the one your heart belongs to. Why me?" I feel a bitter laugh bubble up from my throat and I can't choke it back. I'm terrified I'll lose you, that I won't be good enough anymore; that you'll grow bored one day.  
"Tell me why do you love me?" I feel tears prickle at my eyes, everyone I love eventually leaves, vanishes, and never returns.  
"Tell me why I deserve you," a sob rips it's way from my throat.  
"Why is it me you love?" I sob against your chest.

Zwei ~ I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace  
"I hate you," the words burn my heart.  
"I hate your personality, your looks, just… you,"  
I sink back into the wall more and tell myself I hate you. I try my hardest to make myself believe it. You leave the room and I allow myself to hurt, to cry. I sit there and think about you. What I discover is more shocking than anything.  
I hate you; you're perfect, you're a jerk, you're mean, you're sweet. I hate everything about you… so why do I love you so fucking much?  
Reverse the roles and it's still the same. You hate everything about me, so why do you love me?

DREI ~ Gomenasai – Tatu  
You're dead.  
I tell myself it isn't true. That it's all a sick joke and you'll come back.  
I couldn't even cry for you.  
"I'm sorry for everything; I let you down," I whisper and my heart breaks all the more. I still can't cry though, it's weak and I can't be weak now.  
I thought this was all a dream. I got the call this morning and stood at the phone hitting myself, biting, scratching, clawing at my chest trying to wake myself up. Why did it hurt so much? It was like someone took my heart and ripped the damn thing out of my chest; like I could no longer breathe. Why?  
I left the room and wondered around, somehow I ended up outside your home. I then sank down the door & proceeded to sob. I cried until I couldn't feel my chest, until my heart beat too fast to be good, until I couldn't breathe or think straight; Until I couldn't feel anything, but pain and exhaustion.  
I always told myself I never needed a friend and until now I didn't.  
I never needed a friend… like I do now.

Frie ~ Upendi – The Lion King 2  
"Come on," I tug at your arm.  
"Follow me!"  
You pause looking me square in the eye, "where are we?"  
I poke your chest where your heart is, "in Upendi!"  
You just stand there & blink at me; like I'm crazy, that is, until I tug you forward.  
"Come on," I'm whining by now, but who cares?  
You reluctantly follow, a small smile stretching across your face as I bounce about and dance in circles. I did this out of love and trust me, that's everywhere; from here to Africa. It makes life brighter and magic a reality; It's where ever you are!

Fünf ~ Fuzzy ,Fuzzy; Cute, Cute – Parry Grip  
"Aw, It's so cute!" I bounce up and down tugging at your arms.  
"No," you say without preamble.  
"Please, can I have it!"  
"No."  
"Why not," I whine.  
"We already have a dog… No you cannot have it.  
"Fine," I pout while waving goodbye to the puppy.

Six ! Womanizer – Brittany Spears  
You're flirting shamelessly.  
We both know this and yet no matter how many times I've rejected you, you always come back. I wish you'd leave me alone, but you continue to play innocent. I've seen you around here before; you've got the swagger of a champion and all the charm of youth, but I know that you've hit on almost every girl in this room.  
"Boy, don't try it with me. I know you," I hiss.  
You lean closer to me and smirk, "you do?" I know that smirk.  
"You want to know more of me?" You wink and wiggle your eyebrows.  
All I can think about is how hot that would be, on someone else.  
I lean forward; close enough to your ear to tease, "Womanizer."  
I turn on my heel and walk away leaving you gaping; jerk.

Seven ! Go The Distance (Single) – Hercules  
I don't belong here, I know it, everyone knows it. Why don't I fit in with everyone else? I've dreamed about other places, places where I actually belong, but that's not here it seems. I'd walk the world to find that one place, but the journey of one-thousand miles always starts with a single step and even I know that.  
"You'll never make it. It will take too long to find that place of yours," they sneer at me.  
"A thousand years would be worth the wait," I tell them, "hell, a lifetime would be worth the wait for me. I will go the distance; I will cherish every mile, every step, every breath, and every day." With that in mind I set out for the greatest journey I will ever have.  
'I'll find my hero's welcome,' I tell myself.

I'll find you~

Eight ! Imaginary – Evanescence  
I feel like I'm falling in on myself. Everything seems to be in a haze in here. The world in my mind is much more inviting than that of the outside world; the world out there is chaos, nightmarish, and cold.  
In my own world there are fields of paper flowers, purple skies, candy clouds, and pink hippo's. Everything here is unreal and warm, welcoming if you will. I know you hate when I do this, but lately it's just so much more fun than reality.  
It's not hard to achieve either, just close your eyes or stare at something and let your mind flow elsewhere. It's like meditating, only better. Instead of listening to your heart and focusing on breathing you simply listen to rustling wind and focus on all that you can't do normally.

Nine ! What If We – Malta Chiara  
I listen to the Indian village around me. I listen to words of wisdom, prophets, and quotes. I listen to wise men talking and tales from the old. I listen to hopes dreams, and goals for tomorrow. I find myself mystified by everyone. They live in the wilderness peacefully and amongst themselves peacefully… on reservations of course, but still.  
They have found the Key to the Earth. They have seen the world for what it is. I think of all the madness feeding our souls these days. We take wild guesses out of control and lose ourselves that way. What if we could be free of that?  
My family always told me to take a chance because if you don't know your own destination in life, then who determines your destiny? Take a chance, throw the dice, unravel all your lies, and learn how to simply be.  
What if we found that key? We're lost from the paths we are meant to follow and those paths, the paths of our ancestors who would be devastated to see what we have become, are fading away… and fading fast. We're killing the Earth and ourselves. After all, when she dies, where do we go after that when we can't even reach the adjacent planet?  
Great vision doesn't come with only our eyes, but with our hearts. We are gifted as human beings with perfection built in the Earth around us, yet we do not see beneath the surface. If beauty is only skin deep then why are we just seeing the surface of things?  
We don't gain knowledge just from school, we are a wisdom in time. Only through living as one can we truly gain the wisdom to change millions. Instead of thinking about ourselves we should think about everyone!  
Only in time will we find the key and learn how to simply be.

Ten ! When You Believe – Celtic Woman  
Many right now are homeless, many right now are scared and hungry, many lack education, and yet many right now still find reason to believe. We live in a time of fear, war, famine, drought, and pain. The bad in life shouldn't blind us though, for we also live in a time of hope, joy, beauty, love, content, and miracles.  
The power of positive thinking is often over looked for what is not already there. When we do not see it as ever coming true, when we do not believe we already have it within our grasp it will never be ours.  
If we told ourselves, "I am happy. I am strong. I am fearless. I am powerful. I am loved. I am wealthy. I am intelligent. I am thin. I am beautiful. I am faithful. I am hopeful." We would be all those and more. Try it!  
If you broke your arm and woke up every morning saying you were healed already, recovery would be faster. The mind is powerful and so are you. When you say it… you gain it.

So that's all you do. 10 stories!  
That all you got! DONE! 


End file.
